


Those In Between Moments

by j_gabrielle



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy snorts. "Your alarm clock will wake me up. Don't you ever turn that thing off? What ever happened to the joy of sleeping in?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those In Between Moments

Matt sits up in his bed, the silk sticking to his naked skin, pulling at it as he goes. Tilting his head, he reaches out with his senses, identifying, cataloging, compartmentalizing. Searching for calm.

The bakery two streets down just opening up for the day, the sounds of a car driving by carrying a man going home from his mistress' place. The drunks walking off their night, the gurgle of the pipes, the shivering of the building from the vibrations, the heat of the body next to his...

"Matt? 'S matter? Bad dream?"

Foggy shifts, turning. Matt stills himself from flinching when he picks out Foggy sitting up and wrapping his arms around his waist. Smiling, he cranes over to press a kiss to Foggy's crown. 

"It's early. I'll wake you when it's time for work." He says.

Foggy snorts, rubbing his face tiredly against the side of his neck. "Your alarm clock will wake me up. Don't you ever turn that thing off? What ever happened to the joy of sleeping in?"

"It's a habit." Matt says, feeling for Foggy's hand and threading their fingers together. "I take it this means you won't be needing any more sleep?"

A yawn, and Foggy answers, pulling Matt with him as he lies back down on their bed. "Let's just lie here until your damn clock decides to sing."

Matt rearranges their bodies until he has Foggy in his arms, snug and safe. If he tries, he thinks he can keep him safe just by holding him close like this.

"Stop." The word is hush between them. "Matt, stop thinking okay?" Foggy squeezes their hands together.

"Not thinking sounds real good right now." 

"Good."

  


[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two a little too much than I should.


End file.
